Sweet Something: apothéoses et lèvres gourmandes
by Harlequins Opsia
Summary: "Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder" -Oscar Wilde. Apothéose, baisers enflammés, lèvres qui se goûtent. Tony était le tentateur et Steve, le tenté. Stony plein de fluff


**Hey ! **

**Bon, alors voilà, je me lance. Mon premier OS Stony est posté. Je me suis enfin lancée youhou! J'étais pas super sûre de mon coup alors voilà, c'est un truc tout simple et mignon et assez fluffy. Alors voilà quoi, j'espère que les amatrices de ce fandom ne vont pas m'incendier hé hé.**

**Fandom: Avengers.**

**Spoil: Non**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et les réalisateurs des films Avengers. **

**Musique: Summertime Sadness- Lana Del Rey &amp; A sky full of stars- Coldplay. **

**Bonne lecture :). **

* * *

**Sweet Something.**

_"Kiss me hard before you go." Summertime Sadness._

Steve errait maintenant sans but réellement précis. Il se laissait porter par le flot d'émotions qui le transperçait de part en part. Il faisait déjà sombre dans les rues illuminées de New York. Le bruit incessant du monde qui bouge lui était maintenant indifférent.

Son chemin ne rencontrait moult personne qui le laissait passer au travers, transparent de présence. Il voyait foule s'embrasser, se dévorer la gorge et les lèvres, les joues passaient aussi.

Machinalement ses mains remontèrent à ses lippes rouges et gonflées, luisantes d'un contact prématuré. Il se sentit suffoquer. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent net sur le bitume froid de vie. Ses yeux observèrent alentour, rien d'attrayant, rien qui puisse le faire déculpabilisé –l'alcool n'ayant pas d'effet face au sérum- rien qui puisse l'abrutir suffisamment alors il continua sa marche.

Il faisait fit des passants qui s'arrêtaient sur son passage et marchait, filant droit et s'arrêta devant Central Park. Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit place sur un banc, s'affalant littéralement. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

Il ne savait pas quelle impulsion malsaine l'avait porté à faire ça, il ne savait décidément pas pourquoi à ce moment-là sa dernière restriction était tombée. Il l'avait provoqué une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

_« Tu es tellement étroit d'esprit que tu éteins la télé lorsque deux mecs s'embrassent »_

La phrase qui l'avait sorti de ses gonds de timidité. Il se souvint parfaitement de l'allure qu'avait son visage, il le revoyait encore luire dans les prunelles sombres. Il s'était approché de lui, façon félin qui chasse, passant d'un extrême à l'autre. Alors il avait acculé son désir personnifié au mur. Il avait vu la lumière du réacteur ark se réfléchir contre ses plaques militaires, il avait vu les yeux chocolats se teindre d'incompréhension, il avait vu les lèvres s'entrouvrir et le souffle se saccader, il avait senti la tension palpable entre eux, il avait senti la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il avait ressentir jusque dans son âme cet appel à lui, cette offre indécente de le prendre là, de lui voler ses lèvres et son souffle, de devenir son air… Il n'avait pas résisté.

Alors il avait fait ce à quoi il avait depuis longtemps lutté.

_« Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder »_ Wilde avait raison et tort. La tentation est un vice, une drogue qui vous enchaîne.

Et maintenant ? Il voulait plus. Il s'était pris de frénésie incontrôlable lorsque ses lippes frôlèrent mutinement les siennes. Un seul souffle, deux iris qui se toisent et tout s'ébranla. Il lécha les lèvres roses et fines, les laissa s'entrouvrir avant de découvrir et d'explorer. Il laissa sa langue danser avec son vis-à-vis, il sentait un frisson s'insinuer sous sa peau et rouler sur ses muscles, son échine parcourue de moult décharges. Alors la passion qui lui dévorait les entrailles, la tête et le cœur se déversa dans ce baiser enfiévré. Une folie complètement impulsive lui fit mettre sa main dans le creux des reins de son tentateur et l'invita à se cambrer, collé à lui, le faisant gémir d'envie et de plaisir contenu.

Steve soupira de frustration. Qu'avait-il fait ?

**OOoooooooOO**

Tony était contre le mur, échevelé, le t-shirt défait et les traits surpris. Ses lèvres roses n'étaient plus qu'un champ de bataille, les lèvres gonflées et marquées de dents tiraient son propriétaire.

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Steve Rogers l'avait embrassé comme un diable, puritain qu'il était-il l'avait embrassé comme un débauché le ferait. Il se souvint alors du Capitaine se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, le fixer puis se perdre dans sa bouche. Il l'avait rapproché, aposé sa marque au creux des reins et lui s'était cambré, gémissant tout contre sa bouche, ôtant un râle bas et rauque à son vis-à-vis. Alors Tony avait rendu la pareille, dans un sursaut de lucidité il avait agrippé le t-shirt blanc et avait serré ses poings. Il empoigna les cheveux blonds et les désordonna. Il glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes du cap. Et alors là il se prit d'être plus audacieux et ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos, embrasant alors ses doigts sous le toucher brûlant et il serra la taille fine et musclée de son amant.

Puis il fallut se séparer et enfin Steve sembla se ressaisir. Alors la magie de l'instant avait quitté son regard et la culpabilité avait voilé deux orbes azurs, faisant frémir d'émoi l'ingénieur. Alors les mains chaudes quittèrent ses reins, sa jambe reprit sa place et finalement il partit, sans un mot.

Et Tony s'était senti frustré et il avait tapé du pied. Il s'était échauffé comme une fille qui n'avait pas eu la bonne poupée Barbie. Il avait demandé à JARVIS de localiser l'homme. L'IA était quelque peu réticente et alors Tony jura et s'énerva pour la première fois de sa vie contre son fils, son invention. JARVIS s'était alors dit que c'était bien plus profond que ça et avait donné le lieu exact où siégeait Steve. Direction Central Park.

Il était arrivé, à moitié essoufflé et finalement ce qui lui ôta définitivement tout air fut la simple vue du capitaine alanguit sur un banc, une main sur les yeux, paume au ciel. Et il demanda discrètement à Jarvis de capturer l'image –Stark phone aidant la connexion- . Alors, il avançait ou il reculait ?

Il prit son courage et arma son visage de tout le charme dont il était capable alors il avança jusqu'à ce retrouver en face du jeune blond.

_« J'ai aimé »_ articula-t-il, avec grande peine.

Le jeune soldat ne put que sursauter avant de doucement se redresser et de regarder l'homme en face de lui. Ses yeux semblèrent alors incertains et effrayés, si différents des habituels yeux doux et ferme du jeune blond.

Stark ne put que déglutir face à ce regard et il se sentit terriblement petit. Si petit et fragile et chétif et… Il fallait se ressaisir. Alors il planta son regard dans le bleu azur rendu trouble d'émotion et commença.

_« Je te mentirais si je ne disais pas que c'était l'un des baisers les plus sexuellement explicites de ma vie » _il marqua une pause, voyant les joues de son vis-à-vis rosir_ « Alors je t'avouerais que je suis toujours passablement choqué –autant de moi que de toi- et que j'ai du mal à avaler la pilule. Es-tu gay ? Steve Sante Vierge faite homme est gay et en plus embrasse comme un dieu ? »_

Il se sentit blêmir par ses dernières paroles. Mais que venait-il de dire ? Steve un peu plus abasourdi par chaque parole de l'ingénieur eut un blanc, littéralement. Puis enfin, après une éternité une joie indicible lui emplit le cœur. Ses yeux se mirent à scintiller d'allégresse et sa bouche se tordit de béatitude. Alors finalement il n'avait pas été contre. Il n'avait pas envie de le tuer… Il était juste…

Steve prit la main de l'ingénieur et le tira alors dans ses bras pour une douce étreinte. Porté par la force décuplée du super soldat Tony ne put que s'asseoir sur les cuisses fermes et musclées du blond.

Tony se sentir rougir jusqu'à la racine pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait éprouvé de gêne à cause de quelqu'un et ce petit détails changea considérablement la donne et les perspectives. Steve avait enfoui son visage dans le torse du brun, près de son réacteur Ark, concentré sur les battements du cœur. Il releva la tête et offrit un sourire Colgate à son futur amant.

_« Je peux ? »_ demanda-t-il, l'œil fixé sur les lèvres près de lui.

_« Bon sang, es-tu obligé de demander ? »_ grogna-t-il avant de détourner le regard.

Le super soldat ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et se pencha en avant, capturant à nouveau les lèvres tant convoitées et par extension, son possesseur.

* * *

**Okay, voilà c'est la fin de cet OS. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bisous ! **

**Harlequins. **

**PS: Reviews? :)**


End file.
